The Many Sides Of Me
by Emri
Summary: While dosed up on some very strong painkillers Quinn starts to see different versions of herself running around the school.


The Many Sides Of Me

* * *

 **A/N: The idea for this story came from the incredibly helpful and awesome Faberry Week Prompts on Tumblr. This is set after Quinn becomes a cheerleader again in season 3 but the wedding and therefore the accident never happened.**

 **A/N: This is kind of a crack!fic so don't take it too seriously.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry Quinnie but this is our only option. I have to get back to work and you can't be left on your own today." Judy Fabray apologised to her daughter for the third time since they had gotten into the car. Quinn's head lolled to the side to rest against the car window and she made a grunting sound.

Judy let out a sigh of exasperation as she wondered whether it really was safe to send Quinn to school today to be looked after by her friends and teachers. The dentist had said that the pain medication he had given Quinn after having taken out one of her wisdom teeth that morning was very strong and could cause some temporary side effects. The operation was fine and she hadn't needed general anaesthetic or stitches but the Dentist had emphasized that someone would need to keep a close eye on her for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately that person couldn't be Judy as she had a very important business meeting at 12 o'clock which she could not miss. Not now that she was the only source of income they had. With no family or friends to rely on this was the only other option. She would talk to Figgins and Schuester and hope that everything would be OK.

"Yeah, that's right." Quinn mumbled into the glass of the car window that had fogged up with her breath.

Judy let out another sigh and patted Quinn on the knee as she pulled up into Mckinley. She immediately got out and started walking to the building until she realised that Quinn wasn't following her and was still in the same position in the car.

She walked back and noticed a few students starting to gather around the car, pointing at Quinn and she shooed them away. She opened the passenger door of her car and Quinn nearly fell right out.

"Quinn dear, its time for you to go to school." Judy cajoled her daughter as she tried to support Quinn's weight.

"Which one?" Quinn asked and though its was a nonsense question to Judy she responded in an attempt to get Quinn moving.

"High School Quinn, McKinley." Judy was started to get a little tired because Quinn wasn't even trying top support herself and was dead weight.

"Oh...should I follow her?" Quinn asked suddenly getting out of the car and grabbing her bag.

"What?" Judy was still kneeling on the ground in a stupor but it didn't appear as though Quinn needed an answer as she walked off towards the school.

Judy hurried to follow her daughter and when she caught up she dragged Quinn to the Principal's office.

"We will of course keep a close eye on her Mrs Fabray." Principal Figgins assured and Mr Schuester sat next to them nodded his head vigorously.

Judy didn't have any more time to worry as she had to get to her meeting and her Boss had made it abundantly clear that if she missed it she would be fired. She thanked both men, gave her daughter a peck on the forehead and rushed out of McKinley.

* * *

Ever since she had walked out of the Dentist that morning Quinn had felt crowded. There had to be a half a dozen Quinn's surrounding her and she knew that surrounded crazy but the proof was right in front of her eyes. A Cheerio Quinn and a Punk Quinn were currently shoving each other in front of her and she wasn't really sure what was going on. She would have asked her mother but her mouth still ached from the surgery.

One thing she did know is that they weren't all going to fit into the car.

They all did somehow and a couple more Quinn's joined the pack. A Quinn wearing her most comfortable home clothes complete with 'world's best daughter' t-shirt was squeezed onto the seat next to her.

To make room she pressed her face against the car window and zoned out. She wasn't worried about not listening to her mother because the Quinn next to her was hanging onto every word and talking to Judy. She grunted when her sore mouth hit the cold glass of the window, marvelling in the wonderful sensation.

She did hear Judy sigh however and thought it might be time to tune back in to make sure her mother was alright.

"There really is no need to worry Mommy, we will be absolutely fine." The other Quinn said to Judy.

Not wanting to be outdone by this doppelgänger of herself Quinn added, "Yeah that's right." she received a pat on her knee for her troubles so she figured she must have said something right.

She basked in that knowledge for a while until all of a sudden the door gave way and she was lying in her mother's arms. It was quite relaxing so she thought she would stay there for a while.

"Quinn dear, its time for you to go to school." Judy said and all the other Quinn's started to talk at once.

"Which one?" Quinn asked, meaning which Quinn did Judy want to go to school.

"High School Quinn, McKinley." Judy responded and a little nerdy Quinn that had been pushed to the back of the car, squealed with excitement.

"That's me, I'm High School Quinn." The girl in question clambered out of the car, straightened up her glasses and buttoned-up shirt and walked towards the school.

The Real Quinn was unsure of what to do and then it hit her. "Oh...should I follow her?" She asked her mother but it was unnecessary as all the other Quinn's were already piling out of the car and walking towards the school so she did the same.

Daughter Quinn lingered behind to give Judy a big hug the older woman couldn't feel and then followed the others.

They all went to the Principal's office and again it was a tight squeeze to fit every Quinn into the room. Cheerio Quinn had now started a fight with Pregnant Quinn who was crying and saying something about cravings.

The Real Quinn was much too absorbed in watching the fight to listen to anything the adults were saying and she didn't even notice when Judy kissed her head.

"Bye Mommy!" Daughter Quinn screamed after Judy and then got misty eyed when she could no longer see the older blonde woman.

"OK Quinn you have cheerleading practise now so go and tell Coach Sylvester that you won't be able to practise for 48 hours due to your surgery. I'm sure she will let you sit on the sidelines and watch." Figgins said, clearly to afraid to tell Sue himself.

Cheerio Quinn huffed but left the room to do as she was told and Real Quinn wondered what she should do seeing as that other Quinn had cheerleading handled.

She wandered out of the room without another word and decided she would go and have a nap.

"But where is a safe place for a nap?" She asked the remaining Quinns not caring or noticing the funny looks she was getting from the real occupants of the hallway.

"Under the bleachers." Punk Quinn suggested.

"You shouldn't sleep in school." High School Quinn scolded.

"In the auditorium?" Glee Quinn posed it as a question as she had found it hard to decide between the auditorium or the choir room.

"Good idea but you look way overdressed." Quinn replied only to Glee Quinn because she was the only one to give a good suggestion but wearing a competition dress on a regular day of school looked ridiculous.

Glee Quinn pouted but followed Real Quinn to the auditorium. Punk Quinn disappeared with the claim of needing a smoke, Pregnant Quinn wanted a double bacon cheeseburger and Nerd Quinn had homework to do. Eventually all the other Quinn's left apart from Glee Quinn who started talking excitedly about some song she wanted to sing in glee club.

"Please shut up. You're almost as bad as Berry." Real Quinn mumbled because she couldn't speak much louder with her mouth in its current condition.

"Did you call me Quinn?" Rachel asked and Quinn realised she had been walking past Rachel's locker when she had said her name.

Funny Quinn, dressed in a clown suit, popped out of nowhere in front of the three and said, "Why would I call you Quinn?" to which all three Quinns present laughed.

Rachel didn't seem to get the joke so Real Quinn repeated it, "Why would I call you Quinn?" She then added, "That's my name."

She looked to Funny Quinn to see if the other girl liked the addition to the joke but Funny Quinn just looked stern. "Don''t try to be funny, that's my job."

"Sorry?" Quinn said uncertainly and the clown nodded then disappeared.

"No need to apologise Quinn, the joke was rather amusing." Rachel said with a light smile on her face as she clearly thought Quinn had been talking to her, despite the blonde not even looking at her when she had apologised.

"Right." Real Quinn said, glad to have dodged a bullet of an angry Rachel Berry. "Well I'm just going to go to the auditorium..." Quinn trailed off and tried to walk away but Rachel grabbed onto her arm.

"Oh Quinn you should have just said that you were going to practice and required my assistance." Rachel said excitedly as she led them along the hallways.

"I was just going to have a nap in there." Quinn stated honestly but Rachel just laughed.

"You're very funny today Quinn, I like it!" Quinn felt pleased with herself until she saw Funny Quinn silently glaring at her from a classroom door.

She wondered if one of these doppelgänger's might kill her if she usurped them. She supposed Pregnant Quinn with her hormones might and that would be a nasty death. Pregnant Quinn would either sit on her or maybe eat her if she was covered in enough BBQ sauce and cheese.

She shuddered at the thought.

"So what song do you wish to practice Quinn?" Rachel asked as she hurried them through the hallways.

Glee Quinn once again immediately started answering Rachel and started to discuss all the ideas she had for the whole club and once again Real Quinn tuned out.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked uncertainly as she waited for a response. She stopped and looked at the taller girl but Quinn's eyes were wide and staring at the bank of lockers they were passing.

"Quinn are you OK?" Rachel tried again, hoping to get Quinn's attention.

When Real Quinn realised that Rachel was looking directly at her she replied, "Yeah, of course."

"Are you sure? You look quite unfocused." Rachel pressed.

Before Quinn had a chance to answer a loud voice bellowed down the hallway at her. "Fabray! My office, now!"

She only saw the back of Sue's tracksuit as she stormed away. Cheerio Quinn was following after the Coach and just shrugged her shoulders at Real Quinn.

"I better go." Quinn mumbled but Rachel had excellent hearing and heard her.

"Of course Quinn, you wouldn't want to keep Coach Sylvester waiting. Perhaps we can practice some other time?" Rachel asked hopefully staring up at the blonde who didn't seem to be paying much attention to her.

"Sounds good Rach. I'll send Glee Quinn with you but I'd better follow Cheerio Quinn. I think she screwed up in telling Sue about our surgery." That was the longest sentence Quinn had formed all morning and it made her mouth ache.

"Surgery?" Rachel asked with some worry, choosing for the moment to ignore the first part of the sentence.

Quinn didn't really want to talk any more, especially with her mouth in such poor condition so she just walked off without answering Rachel. When Rachel realised that she wasn't going to get an answer she stomped her foot and shouted after Quinn but the blonde was already gone.

* * *

"Tell me Fabray why you deemed it acceptable to miss my practice this morning and this lunch time without any warning?" Sue asked then sat back in her office chair waiting for an answer.

"I had a dental emergency." Quinn explained.

"That's no excuse." Sue replied stubbornly.

"I'm not allowed to exercise for at least 48 hours." Quinn carried on explaining as if Sue hadn't spoken.

Sue just made some displeased noise and said, "You are still expected to watch practice now get out of my office." Quinn just nodded and hurried out, pleased that she had been released so easily.

"I think we'll both have to go to practice." Quinn said to Cheerio Quinn who still had a bitchy look on her face. When Quinn spoke to her she huffed and stormed away though the Real Quinn couldn't find it within herself to care.

"Quinn!" Rachel suddenly appeared and called for her. Quinn took a quick glance around and when she noticed that she was the only Quinn present she turned to face Rachel.

"You rushed away before I could get a satisfactory answer regarding the surgery you mentioned. Despite our troubled past I was concerned." Rachel said as she stood in front of Quinn with her hands on her hips expecting an immediate explanation.

In her still frazzled mind, Quinn hadn't picked up much of what Rachel had said and was desperately hoping that a Nice Quinn might pop up. She would even settle for Nerd Quinn coming back to help her process some of those large words. She really wanted a nap.

"I had dental surgery this morning." Quinn explained and Rachel immediately gasped.

"Quinn you should not be in school, you should be enjoying some bed rest. This completely explains the differences in your behaviour this morning and the odd things you have said." Rachel started to rant and drag Quinn down the hall by her arm.

"You want me to get her off of you?" Punk Quinn asked as she suddenly appeared alongside them carrying a baseball bat with a nail sticking out of it.

"Nah, its kind of nice." Quinn replied, referencing the feeling of Rachel's arm in hers. Rachel stopped rambling long enough to give Quinn a confused look then went back into her monologue.

"You don't even know where she's taking you." Punk Quinn pointed out. Real Quinn held up her pointer finger in a gesture telling the punk to wait a moment.

"Rachel, where are you taking me?" The Real Quinn asked, cutting Rachel off mid-sentence.

The brunette gave an exasperated look and then said, "As I already said Quinn I am taking you to the nurse."

"See, she is taking me somewhere I can nap." Quinn said victoriously at the punk who had suggested that she shouldn't trust where Rachel was taking her.

"Fine, its your funeral." Punk Quinn said then disappeared.

"Quinn, who are you talking to?" Rachel asked gently as if she might provoke some psychotic episode with her question.

"Punk Quinn, she has some real trust issues." Quinn said somewhat distractedly as they had just past daughter Quinn who was crying in the middle of the hallway and saying she missed her Mommy. Cheerio Quinn was looming over the crying girl, telling her to get up and not act like such a loser.

"That's pretty mean. She shouldn't shout at her." Quinn added on, looking at the two Quinn's who were now fighting in the middle of the hallway. They didn't seem to be bothering anyone else though as all the students kept walking through them. It occurred to Quinn that Cheerio Quinn kept getting into fights with everyone.

"Quinn, look at me." Rachel ordered but in a soft voice. Once Quinn made contact with those big brown eyes she felt lost and couldn't look away.

Rachel was saying something reassuring, Quinn was sure of that but the exact words were lost to her mind as another Quinn suddenly appeared next to them. She looked exactly the same as Real Quinn except she had flowers and chocolates in her hands and she knelt down in front of Rachel.

"I love you Rachel Berry." The Quinn on the ground declared and then both Quinn's looked at Rachel. The brunette was silent and looking at Quinn as if expecting her to say something.

"You should say something to her Rach, she really put herself out there." Quinn suggested and Rachel gave an exasperated sigh then grabbed her hand to keep them walking.

Quinn looked down at their joined hands and then at the Quinn that was in love with Rachel. Suddenly, the other Quinn merged into the Real Quinn with a hue of pink light.

"That tickled." Quinn stated as they made their way into the nurse's office. As Rachel explained the situation Quinn went straight to the bed and lay down.

"Finally." She murmured as she got as comfortable as she could on the hard bed.

The last thing she felt before she drifted off to sleep was the feeling of Rachel's hand running through her hair.

* * *

When she woke up the Nurse was telling her it was the end of school and her pain medication had worn off. Though her mouth was hurting worse than earlier she didn't take any pills, not wanting to sacrifice the clarity of mind she had.

Quinn could remember in startling detail everything that had happened that morning and all the Quinn's she had seen. She could also remember everything Rachel had done and the feelings that had been evoked.

As the blonde made her way outside to watch the cheerios practice for the next three hours she bumped into Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel looked startled to see her. "You're awake and walking around." Quinn didn't even have to bite back the nasty comment that she before would have attributed to Cheerio Quinn.

"Yeah and I wanted to say thanks for earlier...everything you did it was uh...really helpful. I wasn't really myself." Quinn said nervously, not used to thanking people and especially not Rachel.

"It was my pleasure Quinn. I feel this could be a big step in allowing us to be friends." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, so uh to say thanks...maybe we could go out Friday night...as friends." Quinn asked.

Rachel looked so stunned that Quinn felt the need to keep talking despite the pain in her jaw. "We could go and do karaoke then get some food?"

"I would love you...I mean that, I would love that." Rachel was started to blush in embarrassment so Quinn decided to take pity.

"Cool, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Quinn said then gave a little wave as she walked away.

When she got outside she let a huge grin spread across her face and she could swear she head a dozen Quinns in her head congratulating her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review...**


End file.
